


Okami

by Kurisuta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Magic, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angels, F/M, Nephilim, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Portals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kiana meets Dean when she is working on an artwork, and she goes through a portal. The two become close and Dean starts to want a life away from hunting...with her.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Freedom

I was a young artist, but lately I had been obsessed with the Okami. I had created it myself. It was some kind of summoning spell woven into the sculpture of a wolf.

I stepped closer.

“What are you saying?” I asked the Okami.

It was a statue of a wolf in the center. I ran my fingers across it and I could swear I saw gold sparks dance across it.

“Set me free...”

I fell back, as the lights began to flicker. I told myself it was nothing, had to be nothing—and then the large statue began to glow and move—and I was dragged in!

Xxx

Dean was shocked. He had been sparring with his brother Sam when there had been a flash and she had appeared..

He looked down and saw a young blonde woman in the corner. Her eyes were violet and she was quite beautiful.

“Hey there.” Dean said. “Did you use magic to bring me here? Are you a witch?”

She stuttered as she spoke, clearly afraid of him. “I-I don’t know. I-I was adopted. I’m not magic; I’m just Kiana.”

Dean’s features softened. He extended a hand to her. “You don’t need to fear me, Kiana.”

Kiana reluctantly took it, looked at him, and let out a sharp gasp. He felt the magic flow into him. This woman was powerful; though she did not know it. He had to protect her.

Dean helped her to her feet. “You are not safe here. There are those who would hunt you and harm you for your power. Allow me to take you into my protection.”

Kiana looked shocked.

There was a silence.

“Alright!” Kiana said. “Let‘s go!”

Kiana allowed Dean to take her and pull her into the Bunker.


	2. Complication

We were in the bunker asleep when I heard a scream.

I ran to Dean’s room. He was having a nightmare.

I put my hands on him.

He smiled shakily, apologetically, still asleep. “I can’t get out. I can’t do anything.”

“Let me help you, sweetie.” I whispered.

I placed my hand on his, and was surprised when he nodded, and my light, my power poured into him..

Xxx

Dean woke rested and happy.

He was strong and filled with her light.

He could remember it a little, Kiana had helped him.

Dean groaned as the Hell memories overtook him again.

“Nooooo!!!” Kiana screamed reaching out to him.

Light spilled from her fingertips.

It was the light that saved Dean.

As the magic completed itself, the demon’s shadow vanished. Kiana fainted and began to fall from the sky. Dean launched himself downward and caught her.

Dean pulled her close. His angel.


End file.
